1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding a door and particularly to a door holding device capable of controlling and adjusting the opening angle of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide a door holder which incorporates means for controlling and adjusting the opening angle of a door. A typical construction of such a door holder is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises two operating levers for connection with a door frame and a door, respectively. One of the levers is pivotally connected to a support (A) adapted to be mounted on the door. The support (A) holds a gear member (B) which engages a spring-loaded rack (C) and which can stop the door when the gear member (B) engages each end of the rack (C). The construction as such does not allow the door to be so adjusted that it can stop at a desired angle relative to the door frame after it has been opened.
FIG. 2 shows another door holder which comprises two levers one of which has a spring-loaded detent member (D) to engage a detent plate (E) mounted in the forked end (J) thereof. The detent plate (E) in turn engages a toothed wheel (F) which is mounted on a post (G) of another lever. The toothed wheel (F) which engages both of the toothed face (H) formed around the post (G) and the detent plate (E) rotates when the door connected thereto is turned. When the detent plate (E) engages the spring-loaded detent member (D), the door is stopped. The angle at which the door is opened can be adjusted by loosening the locking screw of the door holder and turning and opening the door to an angle where the door has to stop. The construction as such permits the door to be immobilized at any desirable opening angle.